Promise Me
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Promise me, you'll wait for me." Gokudera Hayato believed it was easy to keep that promise. And yet, it indeed was. But Yamamoto broke his. slight 8059 super angst Rated T for glittering languages


**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I swear this one-shot is super angst. I don't know why. I am being frank that I was crying whilst writing this. Forget that. Enjoy and review!**

**Warning: You're going to go through a very angst content (I don't know if it's really _that_ angsty) and a few OOC might be spotted.**

* * *

"_Promise me, you'll wait for me."_

Those words lingered in his head. Ever since the day his lover promised to be home. _I waited for you, three years. Yet you're not home yet._ Those words were screaming in his head. He lets out a deep sigh and threw his look out of the open balcony door.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, you better be back, or I'll blow you to pieces." _

_Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera's sentence. "I'll be back." He promised and the smoking bomb tch-ed. Yamamoto smiled as he ruffled his lover's silver hair. "Come on, I'm only going to Mafia Island since Colonello-san asked for my assistance." Yamamoto explained. Gokudera looked up at his lover._

"_Can't he find the others like Reborn-sama? Why you? Why?" Questions after questions were thrown at the sword fighter. Yamamoto kept calm and smiled. "That baby is busy with Tsuna." He answered. Gokudera bit his lips. _

"_Come back in one piece." He said after 5 seconds of silence. Yamamoto grinned and pecked Gokudera on the lips. _

"_Then promise me, you'll wait for me." _

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his trains of thoughts. Gokudera whipped his head around and saw Tsuna standing there. The brunet gave Gokudera an assuring smile. The silver-haired man sighed.

"His flight is due two in the afternoon, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera looked up. "How'd you know?" he asked slowly. Strange, Yamamoto told Tsuna but not him. _Is he giving me a surprise? _Gokudera thought, a little excited. Tsuna sat down in front of his storm guardian. "Colonnello called just now. And um, Gokudera-kun—" Tsuna did not finish his last sentence.

"Yes Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna bit his lips. He didn't know what to say. "Um…"the brunet hesitated.

And at once, Gokudera knew it.

"That baseball idiot didn't come back, right?" he asked, tone a little shaking but he kept his cool. Tsuna looked up. "H-How did you know?" Gokudera sighed. "I knew it." _I knew it, Yamamoto Takeshi. Damn you fucking liar…_ "He loves his work more."

Tsuna heaved a deep sigh. "I don't know, Gokudera-kun. Colonnello called just now and said that his flight was two. Then he told me Yamamoto-kun didn't follow. I was surprised but so I asked him. Colonnello told me to be patient. He'll explain everything later." Tsuna explained.

_Another vase shattered into pieces on the floor. Gokudera sat at the end of his bed. It had been a year since Yamamoto left and he was frustrated. After the third month, there were no phone calls, texts, emails, nothing. Zero, silence._

_Gokudera took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had tried to contact the sword fighter but every call was linked to the voice box. And the emails were not replied. At this point, Gokudera felt like hurling. He felt like booking a flight to Mafia island and grab Yamamoto by the collar and give him a hard slap. _

"_Damn you." He muttered, staring at his bruised hands. Since Yamamoto left, he was a mess. He didn't knew what to do without Yamamoto. Even though Yamamoto had promised to come back, but that was not enough. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up greeted by his goofy grin._

_Gokudera buried his face into his hands._

"Ah! Colonnello-san, here!" Tsuna waved at a military-clothed man who was pulling a luggage. The blond waved back and hurried towards the brunet and Gokudera. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Gokudera before looking back at Tsuna.

"Greetings, Decimo." Colonnello said and Tsuna shook hands with him, smiling. Colonnello turned to Gokudera. "Hey, how are you?" he asked slowly. Gokudera forced a smile. "Fine."

"I brought news about your lover." Colonnello whispered into Gokudera's ear, barely audible to Tsuna who was blinking at them. Gokudera looked away. Colonnello pulled away and smiled. "Ja, shall we go home now, kora?" he asked, his usual self back.

* * *

**Vongola Mansion**

"You're alone. Where's Yamamoto?" Reborn asked, taking a bite of the mango pudding. Colonnello sat down and shifted for a better sitting position. The guardians were gathered in the living room. Reborn had told them to welcome Colonnello back from his missions. All of them were there except Gokudera. He was sitting in his room.

Colonnello leaned forward at the living table and reached for the cookies on the table but Reborn shot the table, signalling Colonnello to talk. Sighing, Colonnello retreats his hands and lay back.

"He's gone."

That very short statement made the atmosphere as silence as the graveyard that if you dropped a pin the noise will echo. Tsuna was the first to respond.

"W-When?" he asked slowly, not believing it. Colonnello scratched his cheeks with a finger. "Two years ago, I guess—"

"THEN WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TELLING US NOW? WHY NOT TWO YEARS AGO?" Gokudera barged out of his room, pointing a finger at Colonnello who was sitting calmly on the couch. The blond shrugged.

"I was just following his last wish. He told me to keep it a secret from you all, especially Hayato." Colonnello said, and Gokudera dropped his hand. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. This can't be happening._ "Lies." He said. Colonnello shrugged again. "It's your choice to believe it."

"LIES!"

Gokudera yelled and stormed into his room, slamming the door hard till the sound of slamming echoed. Hibari gave no reaction, Mukuro with his poker face—aphetic to what had happened, Tsuna sighed several times, Kyoko consoling Haru who was crying, Ryohei for the first time was speechless and Lambo (adult) bit his lips, sad at the loss of Yamamoto.

Reborn stared at Colonnello. The blond sighed. "Okay okay, I know it's my fault for not telling you all. But I don't wish for it, kora. I was just carrying a dead man's—"Reborn fired. "…I mean Yamamoto's last wish. After all you can't disappoint a dying person right?" the blond said.

Gokudera bit his lips at Colonnello's words. He slumped down slowly behind the door. Tears were abusing his eyes now. _You said you'd be back, you promised._

"_Promise me, you'll wait for me."_

"I waited for you. Three damn years. But now you're not back. You broke your promise." Gokudera sobbed, the pain was unbearable. He couldn't believe it. Two years ago. Yamamoto—his lover—was dead two years ago, and he didn't even know! _That explains the un-replied calls and emails. _

Gokudera yelled in frustration.

CRASH!

Another fragile decoration came shattering into pieces on the cement floor. Then another one came down, and then another one. His tears were rolling down mercilessly too.

Tsuna, who was going to call Gokudera halt, and his tears were rolling down too. He gripped his fist and squat down, sobbing. He understood how Gokudera felt. He knew about their affairs and he knew Yamamoto was the only person Gokudera opened up to besides Tsuna. Another crashing sound of glass on the floor made Tsuna's heart squeeze in pain.

"DAMN You! I SAID DAMN YOU! DON'T FUCKING MAKE A PROMISE IF YOU CAN'T KEEP IT! YOU WASTED MY TIME! Come back, please…"

Tsuna sniffed when he heard Gokudera's frustrated yells. He cried in front of the door. Kyoko held Tsuna's shoulder. Her face was stained with tears too. "Tsu-kun…" she started. Tsuna turned over and hugged Kyoko.

"I felt so sorry, Kyoko-chan! I should have asked about Yamamoto-kun in the first place! It's my fault." Tsuna blamed himself. If two years ago he had called to ask about how his guardian was doing, the truth would be out. And Gokudera wouldn't have carried such high hopes in meeting Yamamoto again.

Kyoko hugged back Tsuna tightly and placed her chin on the brunet's head. "Not your fault, Tsu-kun. It's not your fault…Death is inevitable." She tried to console her husband. Tsuna cried even louder when he heard Gokudera's screaming again.

"_Promise me, you'll wait for me."_

"I've always waited for you. I have…" Gokudera sat on the floor, staring into the air. And he could feel Yamamoto standing there, patting his head, giving him a last hug and kiss. The heat made Gokudera warm. And in 10 seconds, the feeling and the heat was gone. Yamamoto was gone. And so was half of Gokudera's life.


End file.
